


Now you see me, brother

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, at first, minor Thor/Others, oblivious loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 2 - VoyeurismLoki knows he should stop this - he truly does - but he doesn't think he could, even if he tried. This is the closest he'll ever get to having what he desires the most, denying himself even this seems impossible.





	Now you see me, brother

The first time it happens, it's nothing more than a mere accident.

Loki is in Thor's chambers, looking for a spell book that he is sure he has left there when he was pointlessly trying to explain to his brother one of the spells. Unsurprisingly, Thor's interest in seidr was little to nonexistent so they ended up going to the training grounds before too long and Loki doesn't remember taking the book with him - why would he, anyway? -, but it doesn't seem to be here, either.

Loki sighs in defeat and decides to abandon his efforts for now, but he perks up immediately when he hears steps in the main room; he'll just ask Thor then, maybe his brother has seen it somewhere.

He makes his way there, only to freeze just before stepping in the other room, not expecting to find Thor- well, not alone.

_Just leave, you fool_, he tells himself, but his legs refuse to listen to him, his eyes glued to the scene before him.

Neither Thor nor his company has seen him, both of them too focused on each other to notice anything else.

Loki simply stands there, hidden in the shadows, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he just _watches_. An involuntary, quiet, gasping sound leaves his mouth when Thor effortlessly lifts the maiden up and sets her on top of the table in a display of sheer strength. She giggles as Thor's hands slip under her hiked skirts and he settles between her spread legs.

"So fucking wet for me," Thor groans, his deep, raspy voice making Loki's throat go dry, his cheeks flushing; he's never heard his brother sounding like this before.

She moans in delight and Thor buries his face in her cleavage, kissing and sucking on her breasts, and goosebumps break out over Loki's whole body, his nipples stiffening, his head immediately filling with thoughts of soft lips and a slick tongue teasing him, giving him the same attention Thor is now generously offering to the maiden.

Something hot and overwhelming coils in his stomach and he suppresses it for now, doing his best to ignore it.

"Inside me, my prince, _please_," the maiden says and Thor chuckles but obliges her, reaching to unlace his breeches before pulling them down.

Loki's eyes widen and his mouth falls open, his groin tightening with something that he refuses to acknowledge.

He's seen Thor naked before, many times, but never like this- never aroused.

Thor is... _huge_. Even for someone of his stature, Thor's cock looks massive.

Loki leans his head against the frame of the door and tries to calm down his accelerating breathing, squeezing his eyes shut.

_What the hell is he doing?_

He needs to leave; he doesn't think he can handle knowing how Thor looks while spilling.

_Just a few more seconds_, he tells himself - he doesn't need much convincing, if he's honest - and turns his attention back to his brother.

They're both moaning and grunting as Thor is rutting into her like a beast, the whole table rattling every time Thor thrusts inside her, not bothering to be gentle at all, not that the maiden seems to mind if her keen sounds are anything to go by.

Loki watches and watches and can't get his eyes off them, no matter how hard he's trying to.

It's mere curiosity, that's what it is, nothing more; he's never been intimate with anyone and so, his body reacts to what he is seeing. It's natural.

It doesn't mean anything, it doesn't.

That's what he repeats to himself again and again as he heads to his chambers, finally having managed to make himself move and leave.

He angrily wipes the tears that threaten to escape his eyes and lets out a frustrated growl as he flops onto his bed, refusing to let himself dwell on this any longer.

"This means nothing," he mutters to himself, taking a deep breath, and hates how the words taste like a lie on his tongue.

**

That damned night is all Loki can think for several days after, his mind wandering off to those thoughts much more often than Loki would like.

For more than a week, Loki refuses to even touch himself, afraid of what his thoughts and fantasies will be about.

His fears are confirmed a few days later when he finally gives in and he climaxes with his brother's name on his lips.

The feeling of self-loathing comes to him even more powerful than usual the moment his orgasm is over and no matter what he does, nothing can distract him from his thoughts, leaving him trapped in his head.

He feels angry and disgusting and like he's betrayed his brother and the profound bond between them, but most of all he feels _empty_. That night has awakened something in him and now, he craves to be touched, he longs to be filled and stretched, he wants- he _needs_ his brother.

And that's how he ends up going back.

One last time, he tells himself, one last time to sate his hunger and never again.

But Loki is the God of Lies and if there's someone he has learned to lie to the most is himself.

**

So, Loki goes back. Again and again and again.

He can’t help acting a bit strange around Thor, being more distant than usual, but Thor doesn’t seem to notice - he never does, does he? - so, Loki finds no reason to make himself stop this. He should, he knows that. But he really doesn’t want to. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

And weeks after that first time, he still finds himself in his brother's chambers the nights when he knows that Thor has gone out with his friends and he'll most likely return with company.

It's women that he comes back with most of the time, but there have been men too, with dark hair and bodies always slim, much smaller than Thor's.

They all look like Sif in one way or another, Loki has noticed, and for some reason this hurts even more than seeing Thor fucking several other people. It's just that they are all nameless, it's obvious that they don't mean anything, or at least that's what Loki thought at the beginning. He knows now that they all are merely substitutes for Sif.

And it hurts, it really does but still, it's not enough to stop him from going to Thor's chambers over and over again.

This is the closest he'll ever be able to be to Thor in this way; he needs it. 

He doesn't always actually go there; sometimes he sends illusions. It's possible for him to touch his cock while he's hiding in the shadows, but sometimes it's not enough; he wants to feel full.

So, he sends an illusion, and he watches his brother mounting the woman or the man he has chosen for that night, imagining that it's him Thor is fucking, that it's Thor's thick cock inside him instead of the toy that always leaves him craving for more.

Other times, however, he longs for the imaginary intimacy he shares with Thor when they're almost in the same room, breathing the same air. It's easier to imagine the heat of Thor's body against his own in this way, especially with his brother's scent being everywhere around him.

Most of the time Thor doesn't have enough patience to take his clothes off, but Loki likes it more when he's allowed to see his brother in all his naked glory. He loves seeing Thor's muscles clench and relax with every move, his sunkissed skin shining with sweat as he relentlessly snaps his hips, always making his partners climax first before chasing his own orgasm.

Loki does his best to ignore the shame and the longing that makes his chest feel tight and he focuses on his brother, combining what he sees with other memories he has of Thor, creating a little world just for him that exists only in the shadows of Thor's rooms.

It's only then that he indulges himself on such thoughts, sometimes imagining Thor fucking him like a beast, rutting into him mercilessly and growling his name, easily holding him down just with one hand, and other times he imagines Thor being gentle and taking care of him, showering him with affection and praise and soft touches, giving him one of his warm sunshine grins that always make Loki melt, just a little.

Those last thoughts are usually the ones that make Loki hate himself the most and he does his best to avoid them. Sexual attraction is one thing, but admitting that he's in love with his big brother is a thought Loki doesn't dare to entertain.

Now, he waits in Thor's chambers, pacing anxiously across the room. Thor will probably get back anytime now and Loki's cock is already half hard, simply the anticipation of seeing his brother being enough to arouse him.

He wonders who it'll be tonight; even after all this time he's not sure what he prefers. It's easier to imagine himself being with Thor when Thor is fucking a man but on the other hand his jealousy is stronger on those times; it hurts knowing that even though Thor is attracted to men, he will never want _him_.

In the end, he welcomes either option. Most of the times his arousal is too overwhelming at that very moment to allow him any negative thoughts that'd make him feel miserable and hate himself, anyway.

Those always come later. 

He starts when he hears the door open, recognizing the sounds of Thor's heavy steps immediately. He frowns when he notices that he can't hear another set of footsteps. Maybe Thor is carrying his partner in his arms.

Loki's heartbeat picks up, as always, the possibility of getting caught only making this more exciting, more arousing.

He waits for a few seconds and when he believes it's finally safe, he walks to the door of the main room. He frowns when he sees Thor alone in the room, standing in the middle of it, his hands working on removing his armor.

Well, that's unusual.

Is Loki supposed to leave now? Or maybe wait until Thor has removed his clothes first- fuck, Loki has really missed him, even if it's been only a couple of days since he was here the last time.

"Brother," Thor says loud and Loki's body freezes, eyes darting around the room in panic, trying to figure out how Thor saw him. Maybe he can still leave- "You can stop hiding now, little shadow."

Loki's breath catches in his throat and his swallows hard, willing himself to calm down. He'll just act casually, like nothing has happened; he was only looking for a book. That's it.

He steps in the main room, his lips curled into a tight smile as he greets Thor. "Brother."

Thor turns to look at him - his broad chest is completely bare now, his breeches unlaced and hanging low around his hips -, an unreadable expression on his face that unsettles Loki even more.

"Ah, there you are," Thor says, approaching him with slow but long steps. "I was wondering whether you'd come out or just disappear before I see you, like the previous times."

"Wh- what?" Loki croaks out, suddenly feeling his mouth dry, and instinctively takes a step back, Thor's looming presence feeling slightly threatening.

"You thought yourself so clever, brother... thought I wouldn't notice, did you?" Thor says in a low voice and Loki gasps when his back hits the wall.

"I- it wasn't- I didn't mean… How- how did you know?" He manages to ask in the end and Thor smirks at him, coming closer to him, their chests almost touching.

"You're not as quiet as you think, you know. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but you were too real to be just one of my fantasies. And last time... Last time, you weren't so careful, little shadow. I saw you-"

"Thor, no no, please, I- I can explain. Please, brother," Loki begs and can't hold back the tears that start streaming down his cheeks, his face flushed in shame; Thor knows and there’s nothing Loki can do now to save the situation. He's ruined everything, lost his brother, probably forever-

"Shh, let me speak," Thor orders and cups his face in rough but gentle hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs. Loki nods helplessly and can't resist leaning into Thor's touch, wet unfocused eyes finding his brother's blue ones.

"At first, I simply wondered what you were doing here, thinking that it must be one of your little tricks." Loki shakes his head at that; he doesn't want Thor think that he did all this to hurt him. He has already betrayed his trust with what he did, he doesn't wish to make it worse. "Yes yes, I know, little shadow. It wasn't a trick. I saw you last time; you were watching me fucking that man and you were _touching_ yourself-"

A loud sob escapes Loki and he leans forward onto Thor's chest, hiding his face against his shoulder. One part of him expects Thor to push him away, to be too disgusted to even touch him, but Thor hugs him, holds him securely against his bare chest.

"And then I realized that maybe this isn't a trick. That maybe I'm the luckiest man, after all."

Loki makes a confused sound at that and lets Thor pull away, shivering when Thor's hand moves to his neck, in a gesture so familiar and welcome.

"Dark hair, pretty faces with pale eyes, milky skin, lithe beautiful bodies, and yet you still haven't figured it out, little shadow," Thor says with a small smile, stroking the line of his jaw with thumb.

"Wh- what? But I know, It was... it was about Sif," he mumbles, frowning when Thor laughs.

"You fool," Thor says fondly and then there are lips pressed to Loki's, warm and soft, making him gasp in surprise, his mind trying hard to process Thor's words.

"You _want_ me?" He asks, not able to hide his disbelief.

"I've wanted you for years, little shadow," Thor tells him and this time it's Loki who crashes their lips in a kiss.

He tries to hold back, to not seem too desperate, but he can't help it; he's starving for this- for his _brother_. He never thought he could have this and now that it's actually happening he doesn't want to wait anymore, partly because he still fears that it's all a dream and he'll weak up soon.

"Thor," he sighs, his hands tracing the thick muscles of Thor's chest and arms. "I want you to take me. Please, Thor, now," he says urgently and bucks his hips forward, their hard cocks rubbing together.

Thor lets out a low growl against his mouth and reaches to remove Loki's clothes with quick, efficient movements, and Loki follows his lead, pulling Thor's breeches down, both of them moving away so they can take their pants off completely.

They kiss again, greedy hands roaming over each other's body, their hips grinding together.

"Thor, come on," Loki reminds him, not wanting to spend another second that Thor isn't buried deep inside him.

"Oil, we'll need oil first, Loki," Thor says and is about to move away but Loki is quick to grab his wrist, stopping him.

"I- I'm already slick and stretched," he says quietly and averts his gaze, cheeks painted red in shame. He thinks it was the wrong thing to say until Thor lets out a pleased growl and grins at him.

He spits on his cock and strokes himself a few times before gripping Loki's thighs and hoisting him up without any warning, making him yelp in surprise.

"_Thor!_"

Thor laughs and holds him up with an arm around his waist, guiding his cock into Loki's slick hole, the head nudging against his rim.

"Oh," Loki breathes out, tensing a little when Thor starts pushing inside but he wills himself to relax. "Norns... _Ah_... That's- that's big," he whimpers and Thor chuckles, easing his cock inside slowly, giving Loki time to get accustomed to the feeling of being so full.

Thor hums and kisses the corner of his mouth, stopping moving only when the massive length of his cock is fully engulfed in Loki's heat.

"Tell me when I can move," Thor says and Loki nods, eagerly tipping his head back when Thor mouths at his neck. Thor licks and sucks on his flesh there and Loki instinctively clenches around him, letting out a broken sound at the overwhelming sensation.

He was planning to wait a bit longer but his body starts moving of its own accord, his hips rolling, trying to ride Thor's cock.

"Please," he whispers and Thor complies immediately, starting to rock his hips, strong large hands gripping Loki's thighs. Thor's fucking into him at a steady pace with deep, precise thrusts but it's not enough. Loki craves more; he's seen his brother fuck before, he knows what he can do.

"Harder, Thor. Don't hold back," he begs and a lustful loud whine leaves his mouth when Thor obeys.

Thor rocks his hips faster and moves Loki up and down on his cock in sync with his thrusts. Loki clutches at his shoulders, blunt nails clawing at the muscles on Thor's back, his head falling back in pleasure.

He knew it'd feel amazing but anything he imagined could never measure up to _this_. He feels his rim being obscenely stretched around the thick base of Thor's cock every time he sinks down on it and he knows nothing and no one else will ever sate him again; only Thor will be able to satisfy him now.

"You feel perfect, brother. So fucking tight. You were made for me, little shadow," Thor rasps and Loki moans his agreement, not able to form any coherent words at this point, his groin tightening with his approaching climax.

Thor's pace increases, grows more desperate, now practically bouncing Loki on his cock like a mere doll, the muscles of his arms straining with each move. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Loki reaches his orgasm and his hole clenches and unclenches around Thor, sending him over the edge, as well.

"Fuck... Norns, Loki," Thor pants, his head dropping on Loki's shoulder, and Loki holds him tighter, nuzzling Thor's hair with cheek.

"Bed?" Loki asks hesitantly and Thor hums, slowly walks them to the bed and lowering them on the mattress. Loki hisses when Thor's cock slips out of his entrance, feels the hot seed dripping down the inside of his thighs. It's a strange sensation but he finds that he doesn't mind it.

They settle on their sides, facing each other, and a smile creeps onto Loki's face when Thor's cups his cheek, holding him gently.

"That was nice," Loki mumbles, giggling when Thor raises his eyebrows, looking genuinely offended.

"Just _nice_?"

"Your ego doesn't need any more boosting, Thor," he says with a fond eye-roll and Thor makes a half-hearted grumbling sound but grins at him.

"You know… after all this time, I think it's only fair if you return the favor," Thor tells him, causing him to frown in confusion.

"What favor?"

"Well, I was thinking... Maybe I can have you fuck yourself with your fingers, or a toy perhaps, and I can just watch... enjoy the view," Thor explains and Loki blushes at the prospect of being so exposed in front of his brother, but at the same time it makes his belly flutter with arousal and excitement.

"I wouldn't be against that, I suppose," he says and Thor offers him a triumphant grin, pulling him in for a lazy, sweet kiss.

They snuggle even closer to each other afterwards, with Loki resting his head on Thor's shoulder and happily nuzzling his neck, his eyelids already feeling heavy and fluttering closed.

"I still can't believe this is happening," he murmurs sleepily and Thor tightens his embrace around him, kissing the top of his head.

"It was always you, little shadow," Thor whispers back, his voice being the last thing Loki hears before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!😀 Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💞💞


End file.
